


Lightwarden Snips

by sun_and_solace



Series: How to Train Your Lightwarden [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Abuse, Deepthroat, Electricity, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Lightwarden Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Manipulation, Mentions of Belting, Mindbreak, Pain, Power Imbalance, Praise, Punishment, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Transformation, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), blowjob, mentiones of caning, mentions of knifeplay, petplay (kinda), shock collar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace
Summary: I write a lot of small snips/drabbles about different bits of WoL's life as a lightwarden. They're cluttering up my writing workspace so I need to yeet them out.I trust you've read my actual lightwarden related work before you've come to this, since it will follow similar kinds of dynamics between wol and Emet-Selch, with slight variations.This is essentially variations on a theme:lightwarden!wol
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: How to Train Your Lightwarden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

As she transforms he's there, holding her. He's the only one who would be. Of course.

As pain racks her body, he strokes her scalp, pulling her body towards his, cradling her as she trembles. Searing light fights its way up her heaving throat to spill to the floor, burning her from the inside out.

Hot. Angry.

"You must be so exhausted, my sweet thing.."

As hunger consumes her every waking moment he brings cup after cup of sweet aether to her lips, soothing the raw, aching pain in her stomach. The pain that so desperately tries to crawl its way out.

Hungry. Food.

"Sate your hunger, beautiful thing."

As alien protrusions tear their way from her back, a mixture of blood and light pouring forth from gaping wounds to make way for stubbed pale limbs to emerge, he places his lips on her forehead, whispering praise in her ear as she screams.

"Such a good girl."

Red. Pain.

As blood stained feathers tear from the top to the bottom of her back into picturesque marble wings, he holds her in his arms as she rocks, screeches in pain, fingers digging into his robes.

"Such a beautiful monster."

Pain. Stop.

When her hands warp and twist into grotesque claws, finger elongating, nails growing into razor sharp weapons, when they bury into her master and he winces, it's the first time she's known sorrow. It's the first time she's known regret. And yet he praises her anyway.

"The image of perfection."

Master. Regret.

When her teeth elongate and extend into row after row of pale sharp tipped fangs, tearing through the flesh of her mouth to replace skin and filling her mouth with the metal taste of blood, he's there. When she sinks her teeth into his warm flesh, drinking deep to fill her hunger, his hands continue to stroke.

"My beautiful monster."

Master. Feed.

She gazes up at him with hollow empty eyes, voice warbling as she curls into him, his touch searing hot and cold all at once, tracing over her bared marble skin.

"My dearest Agape.."

Master. Warm.

He gazes back at her, palm trailing, stroking over her ashen hair. Thumb brushing her trembling alabaster lips.

"My precious Sin Eater."

Master. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

_Him_

_Him_

_Him_

_Him_

_Want him_

_Master_

_Want_

The door clicks, his scent washes over everything.

She zooms to the door to cling and at his legs, gazing up at him with wide blown hollow eyes.

"My dearest Agape, did you miss me?"

His hand touches her forehead. He takes away the screaming pain and she sinks into his touch, aether pouring forth from his hand to settle in her body. Sweet, calm and soothing.

Food.

He slips his fingers between her lips and lets her taste the residual aether upon them.

"Come now, let me give you more than just a taste, my sweetness."


	3. Chapter 3

She gazes at him, wide and empty eyed. He scratches her head, cups her cheek. Lets his fingers linger beneath her jaw, holding her gaze.

"Will you make me happy?"

She nods, and his hand disappears.

She turns and hobbles to the door, taking flight.

Feast on more aether. Bring yourself home, filled to the brim, sated with the luminous fluid of life. He will hold you and praise you for your doings. She knows.

**

"What a good pet."

She nuzzles her cheek into his hand wordlessly, expression still devoid of emotion. She _is_ a good pet. She feasted on 35 vessels of aether today, and their essence still spills from her lips.

He runs his hand over her scalp as she leans back into him and he dots a kiss atop her head.

"You're a very good girl."


	4. Chapter 4

He ran his palm over her scalp, thumb and forefinger catching her jaw to tilt her gaze up at him. Her lips sat parted ever so slightly as she leant into him, hands on his thighs, curling into the fabric that sat there.

"What a shame..." he murmured. "Your friends never bothered to stop you from throwing yourself over and  _ over _ at danger without a single regard for your well being."

She let out a sound akin to a moan, a pang of unexpected sadness and anger welling within her that she lacked the memory to understand. He tucked a stray ashen lock behind her ear.

"Leaving you to deal with all the hurt, all the side effects."

He leant down to press his lips to her forehead, stroking his hand over the back of her head. More sadness. Her brows arched.

"Leaving you to turn into  _ this _ ."

He smiled as he said it, eyes glowing.

"Just another puppet in our plans, and a pet to sit on my lap."

He pressed his lips to hers as she moaned quietly, expression hollow and empty as her fingers dug into his cloak.

"My precious Agape."

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

She was so sweet when she was afraid. When he'd throw her to the side in his fury, startling out of her wave of hunger, he'd not give her the chance to see the wounds she'd bitten into his skin before he starting punishing her, beating her and stepping on her wings as she cried and cried. She knew not why he hurt her, she didn't know what she'd done wrong. She only ever wanted him to be happy, she only ever wanted to love him and for him to love her, and she always did love him... even when he hurt her so, and when she didn't understand. But still it broke her, pain after pain after pain until he decided she'd attoned enough.

And then he'd let her go, abandoning her for days on end while she's wail for him and cry, rubbing herself all over with the blankets that smelled of him, sometimes growing lustful and grinding herself upon them like an animal in heat.

Until he'd come back, and she'd see the wounds she'd caused him, and fill with sickness and sadness and hurt. Hurt that she'd hurt him, the one she loved so much. She'd leap towards him, shivereing at knee height, and start lapping at the wounds, whimpering feebly, apologetically, the whole time, hoping dearly that he'd forgive her. That he'd stroke her head and tell her she was a good girl.


	6. Chapter 6

EDIT: I APPEAR TO HAVE POSTED THIS TWICE SO UH, IGNORE THIS CHAPTER SORRY

She was so sweet when she was afraid. When he'd throw her to the side in her fury, startling out of her wave of hunger, he'd not give her the chance to see the wounds she'd bitten into his skin before he starting punishing her, beating her and stepping on her wings as she cried and cried. She knew not why he hurt her, she didn't know what she'd done wrong. She only ever wanted him to be happy, she only ever wanted to love him and for him to love her, and she always did love him... even when he hurt her so, and when she didn't understand. But still it broke her, pain after pain after pain until he decided she'd atoned enough.

And then he'd let her go, abandoning her for days on end while she'd wail for him and cry, rubbing herself all over with the blankets that smelled of him, sometimes growing lustful and grinding herself upon them like an animal in heat.

Until he'd come back, and she'd see the wounds she'd caused him, and fill with sickness and sadness and hurt. Hurt that she'd hurt him, the one she loved so much. She'd leap towards him, shivering at knee height, and start lapping at the wounds, whimpering feebly, apologetically, the whole time, hoping dearly that he'd forgive her. That he'd stroke her head and tell her she was a good girl.


	7. Chapter 7

It was cold without him here. Cold, hostile, empty. Whenever he visited he brought her warmth. Warmth and things that felt nice, things that warmed her insides and gave her bliss. Things that she hadn't sought from him in her past life, she knew, but that felt too good to resist in this one. And so whenever he was near she clung to him, desperate for his warmth, his touch. For more of his scent, his smell, his comfort. And for more of that bliss that he gave her that she didn't fully understand.

She did not love him. He merely existed to her as part of this world she was in. But she knew. She knew he gave her that bliss that felt so wonderful. She knew his touch was warm and comforting. And so she clung to him endlessly.

Some days she left to feed, to consume. Sometimes he'd come to watch, and he'd watch with such glee, such bliss upon his face. She didn't understand why watching her feed gave him such pleasure, but she accepted it none the less, for after he'd give her warmth, comfort... pleasure, even though all she sought was the warmth.

She felt nothing for him. He merely existed and gave her warmth, comfort.. and sometimes more that she did not ask for nor desire, but that felt so sweet nonetheless.


	8. Chapter 8

She clings to him, so forlorn, so timid, so touch starved. He pets her and holds her and speaks to her, and other days he beats her, but even though she is afraid she loves him. She has never loved any as much as she loves him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different one, a brief 'before'

She shivered, metal clinking upon metal each time she moved.

When she heard the door open she shifted into an upright position, letting her hollow gaze watch as the Ascian entered her cell.

"I can make it stop."

She lifted her gaze, and he smiled as he knelt before her, offering her a plate of food and waiting for her to take it from him. Gingerly she extended a hand, taking his offering and setting it on the floor in front of her, plucking at a piece of food and bringing it to her mouth.

"Stop what, exactly?" she whispered, voice so quiet it was barely above a breath.

"The transformation."

She froze.

" _If_ you will serve me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating tags!!

Wide blown, hollow, empty eyes stared up at him, lips parted ever so slightly as she curled into him, fingers curling around and tugging at his robes.

"So far gone," he murmured, brushing his thumb along her quivering lower lip. "And yet so beautiful."

A soft mewl like noise escaped her lips as she buried her head into him, nuzzling, clinging to his words. His touch, both searing and soothing at the same time, like the comforting warmth or a frozen blade cutting into searing hot skin.

"And all for me to enjoy."

Emet slid a knuckle along her cheek, bidding her to look up to him, brows arching as he slid his hand below her jaw.

"Open," he murmured, tilting his chin up to look down at her. "You'll be good for me, won't you?"

She let out a soft moan, her lips parting as his thumb slid between them, pressing against her tongue and pulling her mouth open as she panted around his finger, breath coming out in soft warm puffs.

"You'll let me use your mouth?"

She moaned again, letting her lips close around his finger, suckling on it as if in response to his question.

"Good girl," he murmured. "Open."

She let her lips part again, and he slid his thumb out, replacing it with his index and middle finger, sliding backwards as she closed her lips around it, pressing up against the back of her throat. Her lips parted again as she gagged, his fingers pressing downwards, prying further into her throat.

He smiled.

"So perfect, so willing to suffer for me."

She retched as he slid his fingers away, sliding his hand to her breast and tugging on the pert flesh, squeezing just enough to cause a twinge of pain and draw a soft whine from her still parted lips. And the entire time her gaze still locked upon his.

He let his hand slide to the small of her back and pulled her into him, pressing her body flush against his and proceeding to grind his hardness on her thigh, watching as her eyes widened, brows arching ever so slightly. And then he pushed her off, hands wrapping around the lead on the floor that led to the collar at her neck, and stood up.

With a tug, he yanked her from her position splayed on the floor to sit by his feet, eyes gazing up at him, devoid of any emotion except the need to cling to him, her master.

"Will you hurt for me?"

She was silent, hands reaching, searching for him, and with a snap of his fingers he sent a jolt through her body, stemming from the collar on her neck, muscles seizing at the shock of electricity and knocking her to the floor, an inhuman cry parting from her lips.

Emet smiled, kneeling to the floor where she lay, shaking in aftershock, hands clutching at the collar around her neck, eyes frenzied and panicked. She gazed at him, pleading him, the source of her only known comfort, to hold her, soothe her. And he did, wrapping his hands around her as she trembled, easing her into a sitting position, and coaxing her towards him, hand stroking over her back as she shook.

"There, it's okay. I won't hurt you anymore."

She let out another inhuman noise, somewhere between a cry and a moan, as he placed a soft kiss atop her forehead. Her arms wrapped around him, clinging, grasping at his garments.

"Now.. will you take care of your master?"

He tugged himself free from his clothes, and let his hand cup her cheek, easing her towards his length and parting her lips with his thumb as he brought her head towards him. Carefully, he eased himself between her lips, allowing his thumb to slip out.

"Suck," he commanded, and with a soft moan she closed her lips around him, suckling on his length. Her tongue rolling over him as his fingers curled into her ashen hair, tugging her down and over his length as he bucked his hips.

"Good girl."


	11. Chapter 11

Oh he takes. He takes so much from her. He takes the pain, the searing hot screaming in her stomach, only to dole out more. He brings out the cane, the belt, the knife, and brings them all to bear against her while she screams and flails, and then he kneels beside her and embraces her within his arms, comforting her as if he didn't dish out all the pain in the first place. And she leans into them, so terrified, so afraid, flinching at every movement of his palm but oh so happy when he caresses her, so grateful for his loving touch, despite the confusion and conflict that roils through her mind.

She loves nothing more than to be in his arms, to be held by him. He takes such good care of her, and even when she's so fearful of him, of the pain he brings upon her, so afraid, she loves him, she loves him so much, even when she doesn't understand what she did to deserve such pain. She'd do everything in her power to serve him, to show him how much she loves him, bringing little gifts, necklaces, stuffed toys, clothes, whatever she can find on her victims, back to him, hoping that among them there is something he will love. Something that will show him how much she loves him. Something that will make him proud of her, that will make him praise her.

She wants nothing more than to be a good pet. The best pet. For him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sometimes he hurts you. You aren't sure if it's for fun or if it's because you've done something wrong, but watching how his eyes light up as you moan in pain fills you with such joy, you would let him hurt you constantly if it meant you could see his face curled into that beautiful expression all the time.

Sometimes it's a shock. With a snap of his fingers your entire body is filled with lightning, and you scream on the floor as you seize up in pain. Above you he laughs and he laughs, and then he kneels down beside you in the aftershocks, his palm stroking your forehead, your cheek.

"There, there, it's over now."

Such a beautiful smile.

"You'll be a good girl for me, won't you?"

You whimper, and you nod, curling into his touch.

"You enjoy suffering for me?"

You moan. You do. You see how much he likes hurting you, how his eyes and lips curl into that breathtaking expression. 

You nod.

"Sick little creature."

His hand trails to your breast, amusement plain on his face, taking a more direct approach. Fingers dig angrily into your breast, closing around the pale bud at the center and twisting, tearing a screech from your throat as you double over and quiver, his other hand digging into your hair and pulling your head upwards so your gaze stays upon his as pain sears through your abdomen.

"Such a good girl."

His finger twists further, and your entire body tenses as your lower lip trembles. His praise, it sends such need swimming through your body that you can't help but whimper.

"You are beautiful when you're in pain."

Your brows are arching now, tears pricking at the back of your eyes as his foot slips between your thighs and spreads them to the side one at a time.

"Look at you, pitiful thing."

His hand on your breast finally eases up, and you inhale sharply as a sob breaks from your lips. He raises his hand and you flinch, attempting to curl up, to cower away from his palm, afraid of what might come next.

"Tearing up even though..." His hand dips between your legs and strokes a line up the wetness that has gathered there. "You are so wretchedly aroused at being played with."

He fixes you with his gaze and tilts your head back so that you're straining to keep your eyes on him. A heady moan drips from your lips as he shoves a finger into you, pumping violently into your slickness as you whine, the hand on your scalp squeezing furiously and causing it to sting.

"I think I want to see you shatter."

The hand on your scalp brings you back to face him, and you can see the glint behind his eyes as the finger within you slips out and presses up against your pout, forcing its way past your lips and swiftly pressing against your throat.

"Break for me."

The shattering of glass fills your ears, and as you gag on his fingers, you feel the light within you stir to life. Angrily it roils in your chest, swiftly causing you to choke and heave as it climbs up your throat, hot angrily luminescent bile spilling over his fingers.

He smiles, fingers slipping from your throat and diving back between your legs as you continue to heave and sputter.

" _Good._ "


End file.
